ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy
Warner Bros. Animation |Row 6 title = Distributor |Row 6 info = Warner Bros. Television Distribution |Row 7 title = Rating |Row 7 info = TV-Y7-FV TV-Y7 (some) |Row 8 title = Television channel(s) |Row 8 info = Cartoon Network (Season 1-2, second-run for Season 3-4) WB Kids (Season 3-4, reruns for Season 1-2) Boomerang (reruns) }}The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy is an American animated series developed by Warner Bros. Animation for Cartoon Network. It is the third series of the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise. The show's theme song is sung by Abandoned Pools. Starting with Season 3, new episodes moved to WB Kids, but the show will still remain on Cartoon Network. The fourth season was confirmed to be the final season. Synopsis The adventures of a fast boy and his gang are chronicled. Characters Main *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' (voiced by Jason Griffith on Season 1-2 and Matthew Mercer on Season 3-4) - a teenaged boy with the powers of speed, using it to protect the world and FingerTown. **'Tommy the Opossum' (voiced by Scott Menville) - a opossum who is Collin's favorite friend. **'Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog' (also voiced by Jason Griffith on Season 1-2 and voiced by Carlos Alazraqui on Season 3-4) - a Brussels Griffon who is gifted with speed and is Collin's pal/pet. Supporting *'Flappy McFinger' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Evelynn Rodriguez' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Anna Grace Cochran' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Katie Clark' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. *'Alexis Doll' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'VoodooFinger' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD * Antagonists *'Teary Eyed Bryte' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Eli' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD **'Fang Suckle' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Zane' (also voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a sadistic Face Paint welding a flamethrower. Episodes See List of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy episodes. Ratings File:TV-Y7-FV_icon.jpg|thumb|Most TV-Y7_icon.png|some International Titles *There are titles in different countries: **Spanish: Las crónicas de Collin el Niño Veloz **France: Les Chroniques de Collin le Speedy Boy **Italy: Le cronache di Collin Boy Speedy **German: Die Chroniken von Collin die Speedy Boy **Russia: Хроники Collin скорейшего Boy (Khroniki Collin skoreyshego Boy) **Japanese: コリンスピーディボーイのクロニクル **Korean: 콜린 빠른 소년의 연대기 **Greek: Τα Χρονικά του Collin την ταχεία Αγόρι (Ta Chroniká tou Collin tin tacheía Agóri) **China: 科林迅速男孩编年史 **Norway: Chronicles of Collin den Speedy Boy **Finland: The Chronicles of Collin Speedy Poika **Sweden: Chronicles of Collin den snabba pojken **Iceland: The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy **Poland: Kroniki Collin Speedy Boy Tropes Funny *Most of the times, the characters gets broken into pieces, gets melted, and etc. the cartoony way (similar to the way of Looney Tunes) *An recurring running gag in the series is Bryte confronting/yelling at Eli and Fang. Heartwarming Tear-jerker Webisodes The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy/Webisodes International In Canada, the series started airing on Teletoon and Cartoon Network Canada on Janurary 20, 2018 and Feburary 3, 2018, respectively. In U.K, it started airing on Cartoon Network U.K on December, a month after its premeire and in Boomerang in April. The series premieres on France on Janurary 2018. The series premiered on June 9th on both Cartoon Network Asia and Cartoon Network Korea. The series premeired on July 7 and July 14 on Cartoon Network Japan and Cartoon Network Taiwan, respectively. Reruns started airing on Boomerang on March 3, 2018. Notes/Trivia *The show is rated TV-Y7-FV, while some episodes of the show it was rated TV-Y7. *It was the first flash-animated non-DC Warner Bros. Animation show to actually include eye colors on the characters. *Although premiered on CN back in 2017, in 2019, it was labeled the first WB Kids original series. *This was the final CTSB cartoon where Oscar Hamilton was involved in before his death on December 1, 2018. *Katie and Anna both appears in the CTSB comic series. Reception Since the premiere, it became one of the most-watched Cartoon Network series and is currently considered one of the best Warner Bros. Animation series. Critical Response In addition to being a success, the show recieved instant critical acclaim. It was praised for its writing, characters, animation, and humor. Accolades Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Animation Category:Flash Animation Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV-Y7 Category:TopDraw Animation Category:Boomerang Category:TV Series Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:2017 Category:Traditional animated Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Fantasy Category:Science fiction